Hating Love
by InuTime
Summary: Can you love and hate someone at the same time? When Kagome meets a man over the internet and begins to fall in love with him, she doesn’t know that she hates him in real life, when she finds out who he is, will love or hatred prevail?


**Hating Love**

**Chapter 1: Forget Him**

_Hello Demonicblood18_

_How are you today? I've been wallowing in self-pity about my latest failed relationship… My friends have failed in making me feel any better about him cheating on me, so I've resorted to a large carton a chocolate ice cream and TV movies…_

_How's your love life? Are you seeing anyone recently? I know hw you feel about your Kikyo cheating on you now. Write me back when you get this message…_

_RoxMySox15 _

Kagome clicked the 'send' button and smiled when her message was successfully sent. She messed around online for a while and logged off. She couldn't wait to get Demonicblood's message, he was always fun to talk to. She spent the rest of the day finishing off her chocolate ice cream jug while watching 'Where the Red Fern Grows.' "I'm pathetic" she said to no one. "I cant even get over a stupid guy!" She was glad her mother had gone on vacation, she didn't need her mother trying to make her feel better. RING Her phone startled her, "Hello?" She asked, who could be calling her. "Hey girl! Are you still moping around the house! Come on, you need to come down to the club with me and Songo and get DRUNK!" Eri's voice was clear through the line, getting drunk was how she fixed things… "I don't think I can make it Eri, sorry…" Kagome pretending to make her voice sad. "Nonsense, I'm picking you up in 20 minutes, and look good!" Eri hung up before Kagome could object, whatever. She chose a black tank-top with a red heart on it, baggy jeans, and she put her hair back loosely with a clip, making sure a few stands of hair came down around her face. Eri showed up early and frowned at Kagome's jeans, "If you want to get a guy you should wear a mini." She said looking in Kagome's closet, "I don't want a guy, I just want to have a good time." Kagome said closing her closet and following Eri to her convertible. Songo was waiting in the car looking impatient, she smiled at Kagome, "Hey, so you are coming with us, I thought you'd chase Eri out with pepper spray…" Eri and Songo laughed but Kagome frowned, "I'm not that anti-social, am I?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked hurt, only making them laugh more. She broke into a smile and sat next to Songo, "So what club tonight?" Songo thought for a minute, "How about, Pink Nights?" she suggested. "Sure, I've never been there but I heard it's fun." Eri smiled, "And there's lots of cute guys." They all giggled and turned up the music as the drove towards the club.

When they arrived Kagome could feel the beat before they got inside, they pushed through the door and found that the club was packed. The searched for a table and found one near the bar, Eri went to order drinks leaving Kagome and Songo sitting there, one of Kagome's favorite songs was playing. She mouthed the words as it started…

_It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same_

And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there only made me see 

_That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you 

Eri returned with their drinks, setting them on the table they went out to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing to the music, laughing they twirled around and danced all over the place, Eri went off with a guy to dance with him, again leaving Kagome and Songo. After about a minute a man with black hair stepped up to Songo and asked her if she wanted to dance? "Sure! As long as it's ok with my friend." Songo gave Kagome the, you better say this is ok look, Kagome smiled and shook her head. Now alone she danced to the neat, turning down offers to dance until she bumped into a boy with brown hair, he was cute. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her smiling, "Sure!" Kagome said and began to move to the beat with him, he danced okay, but he was a little to jerky for her style. After a song was over she danced away from him and returned to dancing alone. A slower song came on and Kagome was about to return to her seat to watch all the couples dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a hot hanyou standing over her, "You wanna dance?" He asked her smiling, he had long silver hair and cute little dog ears. "Uhh, sure." Kagome put her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips, they swayed to the beat…

_Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
I take what I want  
Take what I need  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only God can judge me _

_And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same _

He was staring down at her smiling through the whole song, he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were golden and almost looked liquidly. She hadn't even noticed everyone around her, she was lost in his eyes. Eri poked Kagome on the shoulder waking her from her trance, she jumped and fell on the hanyou because she was so surprised, "Kagome, come sit with us.."

_'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care_

Kagome stood quickly and apologized, the man was only smiling up at her. She followed Eri to the table and sat down, "He was perfect! You just had to come interrupt me!" Kagome scowled at Eri. "Kagome, we were just worried about you, when we said you needed to meet a guy, we meant guy, not demon guy."

_No one in this industry understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets  
They got nothing to say  
_

Kagome pouted for a few minutes before going back to enjoying her evening with her friends…

After Eri and Songo dropped her off, Kagome walked into her apartment with a headache, alcohol did this to her, one drink and 3 hours later she would already have a hangover. She sat down on her computer to check her messages. "You've Got Mail!" The computer guy said, smiling, Kagome opened the message from DemonicBlood…

_Dear RoxMySoc15, _

_I'm very sorry that your boyfriend cheated on you and also, unless you were madly in love with him and forgot to tell me, you still do not yet know what it was like with Kikyo, she ripped my heart out, then crushed it into about fur million pieces, but I have gotten over her, I hope , in fact, tonight I met a young woman, but I forgot to get her name and number… So I guess I'll have to keep waiting… _

_DemonicBlood18_

**I hope you like the first chappy! It's a work in progress so tell me if I should continue, don't forget to review, cause I'm a sucker for review! bye bye for now! InuTime**


End file.
